Crimson
by Park YeonChan
Summary: [Chapter 3 : Update!] Pertemuan Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis yang mengubah masa depannya. / "Aku memang mencintaimu secara sepihak." / "Mana yang lebih parah? Vampire mencintai manusia atau vampire mencintai werewolf?" / "...cinta itu terkadang buta." / "Sesuatu yang dipaksakan tak akan membuatnya jadi lebih baik." / EXO ChanBaek/BaekYeol GS
1. Prolog : Rose

Author : Park YeonChan/Nacchan

Rate : T

Main Cast : Park ChanYeol and Byun BaekHyun

Other Cast : Other EXO member

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, kecuali Park Do Bi-ku tercinta. #dibakarPyromaniacs

Warning : GenderSwitch, OOC, random, typo(s)

Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobeun! Ini FF Korea sekaligus FF EXO yang pertama. Aku kenal FF sejak suka sama EXO, sekaligus suka Yaoi juga gara-gara EXO, terutama ChanBaek. Kalo kenal Yaoi sih udh dr jaman SD waktu msh otaku freak, cuma gak mau cari tau sih. XD

Aku nekat publish ini FF. Sebenernya mau langsung bikin ampe selesai, karena aku bukan tipe org yg bikin cerita setengah-setengah. Well, mau gimana lagi? Gatel pengen publish. u.u

Well, Selamat membaca~

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat ini jadi seperti ini? Lalu dibentuk seperti─"

Ocehan teman sebangkunya tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda jangkung itu. Pandangannya menatap kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"─dan . . . YA! Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku!?" bentak temannya itu sambil terus menepuk bahu Chanyeol –pemuda jangkung itu-.

Hari ini Jongdae –teman sebangkunya- sedang membahas tentang bentuk robot yang akan mereka buat. Tapi malangnya, si pendengar malah tak peduli dengan pikiran yang sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Ck, apa yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm?" Hanya gumaman pendek yang keluar dari bibirnya. Diiringi ekspresi datar dan dingin yang khas miliknya.

Jongdae meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" Jongdae mencoba mengujinya.

"Aku dengar."

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Robot."

"_Aniyo_! Selain itu?"

"Tentang bentuk robot." Jongdae langsung sumringah.

"Seperti apa bentuknya?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Mana kutahu."

Jongdae benar-benar ingin mencekik Chanyeol sekarang juga, apalagi melihat Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan datar. Tapi, Chanyeol memang lumayan dingin dan misterius. Jongdae pernah mengganggunya hingga Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menyeramkan dan menatapnya tajam. Dan, itu cukup membuat Jongdae bergidik ngeri dan jera.

Jongdae menghela nafas. "Yeol, apa kau punya masalah? Kalau ada, ceritakan padaku."

"_Eobseoyo_."

"Oh, ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Atau kau mau melihatku ber-_aegyo_ dulu, _eum_?"

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar, membuat siapa saja ingin muntah melihatnya, apalagi dengan tawarannya untuk melakukan _aegyo_ . . . oh, jangan bayangkan.

Chanyeol kembali menatapnya datar. "Tak perlu."

"Yeol-ah! Apa kau tak mau memberitahuku, huh? _Bbuing-bbuing_~"

"Jongdae, kau mau tau komentarku tentang _aegyo_-mu?

"_Nde_~ Apa itu terlihat menggemaskan, Yeol-ah?"

Chanyeol melangkah pergi, lalu merespon dengan datarnya, "ani, bahkan kau bisa membuat seorang psikopat yang melihatmu mati konyol."

"_Mwo_? YAA! Yeol-ah!"

.

.

* * *

Langkah Chanyeol membawanya kearah sebuah padang rumput yang lapang. Ia memandang sebuah pohon raksasa yang teduh. Ia berjalan kearahnya, meletakkan ranselnya dan merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya.

Bosan . . .

Entah mengapa ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Apalagi dengan keadaan keluarganya yang_ broken_. Belakangan ini, ia sedang memikirkan cara dan waktu yang tepat untuk mati. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi ia terlanjur muak dengan hidupnya.

Matanya terpejam seiring dengan semilir angin yang membelai wajah tampannya.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tak jauh darinya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis membelakanginya.

Gadis itu terlihat mengenakkan long dress dan heels berwarna _crimson_. Kulitnya terlihat pucat dibawah naungan payung berwarna senada. Pita berwarna senada menghiasi surainya. Terlihat anggun bak tuan putri.

Chanyeol terpaku melihatnya, namun tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain.

_Sempurna_ batin keduanya.

Gadis anggun itu sangatlah cantik. Dengan kristal_ hazel_-nya. Surai _brunette_ bergelombang yang tergerai panjang. Wajah mungilnya dengan hidung dan bibir merah mungilnya. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik. Oh, siapa yang tak terpesona melihat keindahannya?

Gadis itu menatap pemuda berparas tampan dihadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah yang terpahat sempurna.

Kristal kelamnya yang sedang menatap dingin dirinya. Hidung mancung serta bibir seksinya. Surai hitamnya yang agak berantakan. Tubuh raksasanya yang sedang terduduk di rerumputan. Ekspresi dingin dan penuh misterinya pun tak mengurangi kesempurnaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Seperti biasa, respon datar keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Disini berbahaya," saran gadis itu yang lebih terdengar seperti mengusir.

Alis sebelah kanan Chanyeol terangkat. "Berbahaya? Memangnya ada apa disini?"

"Pergilah jika kau masih sayang nyawamu. Jika kau tak ingin terbunuh secara mengenaskan. Jika kau tak menginginkan rasa sakit."

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu datar.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Kebetulan aku menginginkannya."

Kali ini gadis itu yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"**Aku ingin mati**."

Gadis itu menampakkan raut terkejutnya. Tentunya hampir seluruh manusia menyayangi nyawanya. Hampir.

"Sebaiknya tarik kata-katamu kalau kau tak ingin menyesal."

"Aku tak akan menyesal, _agasshi_."

Gadis itu menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Jangan bergurau. Jangan main-main dengan nyawamu."

"Kenapa kau melarangku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol membuatnya terhenyak. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia melarang pemuda tampan itu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau disini berbahaya? Pasti kau salah satu dari **mereka**, bukan?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Entah kenapa ia tak tega membiarkan pemuda ini mati.

"Biar kutebak, kau seorang **_vampire_**, nona?" Gadis itu terkejut mendengar terkaannya. _Hebat juga pemuda ini _batin gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu? Kukira semua beranggapan _vampire_ hanya dalam dongeng."

"Karena kulitmu pucat seperti mayat hidup, mungkin."

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Kenapa tak menganggapku mayat hidup saja kalau begitu?"

"Tak ada mayat hidup yang memakai gaun sepertimu," responnya datar.

"Kalau mengerti, sekarang pergilah."

"Kalau kau terus memaksaku, kenapa bukan kau saja yang membunuhku?"

"Aku tak mau membunuh makhluk malang sepertimu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan tetap disini."

"_Andwae_! Belum tentu kau akan langsung dibunuh. Bisa saja kau dijadikan _vampire_ sepertiku."

Chanyeol bingung dengan jalan pikiran gadis di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi, tapi jika kau mau membunuhku. Jika tidak, aku akan tetap disini dan terbunuh makhluk lain."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak tega membunuhnya.

"Baiklah. Pergilah. Aku akan menemuimu besok siang disini."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Hei! Aku perlu tau namamu sebelum menyantapmu!" Teriak gadis itu.

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Aku Park Chanyeol."

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa telinganya terbakar mendengar ocehan Jongdae. Sekarang Jongdae membahas tentang kekasih baru-nya yang ia panggil Minseok _noona_.

"YA! Kau tak mendengarku lagi, Yeol-ah!"

"Aku mendengarmu, Jongdae."

"Apa yang kuceritakan?"

"Tentang pacar barumu."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Minseok. Minseok _noona_."

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"_Mollayo_."

Sekarang Jongdae benar-benar ingin menendang bokong manusia tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Sayangnya ia tak punya nyali untuk itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Annyeong_, Chanyeol _oppa_!" Sapa seorang gadis dengan balutan long dress berwarna black-crimson.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. '_Oppa' katanya?_

"Annyeong," jawabnya datar.

"Yaa! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah putri _vampire_. Aku _vampire_ baru yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Aku lebih muda dari _oppa_. _Bangapta_~" jelas Baekhyun -gadis vampire itu- dengan riang.

_Benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kemarin _batin Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu, nona _vampire_."

Bibir mungil Baekhyun mengerucut. Dan entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol gemas. "Wae? Karena setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu?"

"Nde."

"_Oppa_, aku tak tega membunuhmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kemarin?"

"Tapi, aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Meskipun darah _oppa_ tercium sangat wangi." Baekhyun menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Merapatkan tubuh raksasanya dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Lalu, Ia berbisik di telinga gadis _vampire _itu.

"Konyolnya, ketika pemangsa yang haus darah tak tega membunuh mangsanya," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Seketika terlukis rona merah di pipi halus Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, ia sangat nyaman berada di sisi Chanyeol. Sesuatu di dalam rusuknya berdegup kencang, seperti akan keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kau tak ingin mencicipi darahku?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir _cherry_-nya.

"_Oppa_, kau yakin ingin mati?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya. Ia tak yakin melakukannya.

" _Geurae_?" Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. "_Mianhae_ jika _oppa_ merasakan nyeri setelahnya, karena aku termasuk jenis vampire langka."

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun mendekati leher Chanyeol, menghirup wangi yang sangat kuat dari darahnya.

Lidah mungilnya menelusuri leher bagian kanan Chanyeol. Dan . . .

CLEB!

Taringnya menembus kulit leher Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tampan itu sedikit meringis. Sedikit.

Tangan kirinya dilingkarkan di pinggang langsing gadis itu. Sedangkan, tangan kanannya membelai surai _brunette_-nya. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat gadis mungil di pangkuannya menghisap darahnya. Dan anehnya, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Entah itu karena ia sedang dimangsa atau karena sang pemangsa.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun melepaskan gigitannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bersalah. Menyisakan darah segar di sudut bibirnya dan leher Chanyeol. Lidahnya mencoba membersihkan leher mangsanya dan bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Cukup, _oppa_. Aku tak mau melakukannya."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan kepala gadis itu mendekati leher kanannya. Tangan kanannya menahan kepala Baekhyun.

"Hisap, sekarang."

Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar ragu menghilangkan nyawa pemuda yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Dengan terpaksa, Ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol. Meminum darah Chanyeol dengan perlahan, merasakan betapa lezatnya cairan merah pekat dan aromanya.

Dan sebaris kalimat terucap dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Nona _vampire_, **_joahaeyo_**."

.

.

_Don't speak of love so easily_

_If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too_

_Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday_

_-Byun Baekhyun-_

_._

_._

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Hyaaa! Eotteoke? Random ya?

This FF inspired by Lee Hi's song (Rose)

Mianhae kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca, mau readers ato siders.

Review juseyo~


	2. Thorn

Author : Park YeonChan/Nacchan

Rate : T

Main Cast : Park ChanYeol and Byun BaekHyun

Other Cast : Other EXO member, Find it by yourself

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Sad, Family, A little bit humor

Warning : GenderSwitch, OOC, random, typo(s)

Inspired by : Rose (Lee Hi's song)

.

.

Yeeeyy! YeonChan is back by bringing this random chapter~ :D

Dari kemarin muter-muter otak buat bikin chapter ini. Tapi jadinya tetep ngenes.

Maklum, masih newbie, butuh latihan. XD

Malah ngalor ngidul (?), mianhae kalo kurang greget. Yeonchan berusaha bikin 3 hari 3 malem semedi di gunung cakar ayam (?) #makinngelantur #abaikan

Oh iya, please, jangan panggil 'Thor' ato 'Author' dan sejenisnya. Panggil aja YeonChan ato Nacchan ato Nadya :) Dan aku 98line~

Bebas SKSD karena saya juga suka gitu #JDAK

Ntar kalo 'Thor' dikirain aku pemerannya The Avengers lagi #eh

Well, gak pake bacot lagi, buat siders maupun readers,

Enjoy this, guys!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Hisap, sekarang."

Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar ragu menghilangkan nyawa pemuda yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Dengan terpaksa, Ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol. Meminum darah Chanyeol dengan perlahan, merasakan betapa lezatnya cairan merah pekat dan aromanya.

Dan sebaris kalimat terucap dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Nona _vampire_, **_joahaeyo_**."

.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pernyataan frontal yang meluncur begitu saja dari Chanyeol. Segera saja ia cabut gigitannya dari leher Chanyeol. Ia menatap nanar manusia misterius di hadapannya.

_Chanyeol oppa menyukaiku?_

Kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, kini menatap intens gadis manis itu.

"Apa yang _oppa_ katakan tadi?"

"_Joahaeyo_."

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"_Oppa_, tak seharusnya kau mengatakannya."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sebelum aku mati."

Semburat berwarna kemerahan kini kembali terlukis di pipi Baekhyun akibat ulah sang mangsa.

"Kau sedang bercanda, _oppa_? Mana mungkin kau menyukai─"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Yang benar saja? Menyukai predator sepertinya? Sangat tidak waras.

Baekhyun terkejut lagi saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa _centimeter _di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu merasakan kecanggungan dalam dirinya.

6 cm

.

5 cm

.

4 cm

.

3 cm

.

2 cm─

"AAGHH!" Pekik Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa terus menghantam kepalanya. Sangat nyeri.

"Op.._Oppa_, _gwaenchanayo!_?" Baekhyun menatap miris pemuda itu.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya berkali-kali. Ia terlihat sangat tersiksa. Baekhyun tak mampu berbuat apapun. Ia bingung, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pening itu mereda.

"Ugh… Nona _vampire_, kenapa kau tak segera membunuhku? _Ppaliwa_!"

"_Shireo_, _oppa_! _Geumanhae_! Kau tak pantas mati seperti ini! Kau mau mati konyol, _eoh_!? Kau tadi tampak sangat kesakitan!"

"Karena itu, mati di tangan orang yang kusukai sepertinya tidak buruk."

Kalimat Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun mematung.

"Aku tak peduli walaupun aku harus mati konyol seperti ini. Aku muak dengan kedua orang itu, orang yang menyebut diri mereka 'orang tua' Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan, membuat gadis di pangkuannya kebingungan. Lalu, Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menyuruhnya kembali menghisap darahnya.

Chanyeol membelai lembut surai itu. Lalu, berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya, "nona _vampire_, _jebal_."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona karena suara berat Chanyeol, apalagi dengan telinganya yang diterpa nafas lembut Chanyeol. Rasanya ia ingin meleleh saking tidak tahannya.

Tubuh dingin Baekhyun yang sedang tiarap di atasnya dipeluk dengan lembut. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya masih pening. Baekhyun pun balas memeluk leher jenjang pemuda itu.

"Nona _vampire_, _jebal_. _Ppali_, kepalaku pusing."

Baekhyun hanya diam tak mau menurutinya.

"_Oppa_ . . ." bisiknya lembut, "Chanyeol _oppa_, _andwaeyo_."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kau tak perlu merasa iba terhadapku. Kau tinggal hisap darahku sampai habis, _and I'll finish this life_."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "_aniyo_, _oppa_. Tak seharusnya─"

"Ssshh, nggh . . . . Pusing . . ."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap wajahnya. Chanyeol merasakan pening kembali. Kali ini pandangannya mulai kabur─

"_Oppa_! _Ireona_, _oppa_!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

─dan semuanya menjadi gelap . . .

.

.

**_Don't love me_**

**_You don't know me that well yet_**

**_I said run away_**

**_Just run away_**

**_Don't come to me_**

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau pergi kemana, Baekhyun-ah? _Oppa _mencarimu, _chagiya_," gumam seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata.

Nampak ia sedang menikmati segelas 'minuman' berwarna merah dalam gelas sampanye. Ia tengah bersantai ditemani dinginnya angin malam dan taburan bintang di langit. Ia juga tengah memikirkan tentang gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. _Kemana dia? Apa dia sedang mencari mangsa?_

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Gadis itu terus menjauhinya sejak mengetahui rencana pertunangan mereka.

Ia tahu, Baekhyun tak mencintainya. Gadis itu ingin menentangnya, namun ia tak mampu. Selama ini, ia sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ya, dirinya bersahabat baik dengan gadis mungil itu. Sebelumnya.

Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu beralih membencinya.

Ia terus menggoyangkan gelas sampanyenya -membuat cairan di dalamnya tercampur aduk- sebelum─

_Tap Tap Tap_

─langkah kaki seseorang memecah keheningan malam.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Dan ia menangkap sebuah objek yang sejak tadi ada di pikirannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, _oppa_ mencari─"

"Aku tahu itu," sahutnya dingin.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan, eum? Kau sedang mencari mangsa?"

"**Bukan urusanmu, Wu Fan.**"

Sebaris kalimat dingin terlontar dari mulut mungilnya.

Wu Fan -pemuda itu- terhenyak. Sebenarnya, bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun berlaku dingin padanya, bahkan selalu. Hanya saja, ia merasa ada sedikit keanehan dalam diri Baekhyun. Dan juga, bau darah yang berbeda? Entahlah, aromanya sangat kuat.

Wu Fan bukanlah berasal dari keluarga _vampire _bangsawan. Jadi, ia tak memiliki kemampuan istimewa seperti Baekhyun –salah satunya bisa membuat mangsanya merasakan nyeri luar biasa jika tidak terbunuh-. Tapi ia tahu, bau di tubuh Baekhyun bukan bau darah biasa.

"_Chagiya_, darah macam apa yang kau hisap hari ini? Kenapa aromanya berbeda dari yang lain? Biasanya tak pernah berbekas─"

"Apa kau perlu tahu, tuan Wu?" Lagi-lagi.

Baekhyun tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa' lagi sejak saat itu.

"Kau tidak pulang, huh? Mau terus berada di kediamanku atau angkat kaki dari sini?"

"Baekhyun-ah, acara pertunangan kita sebentar lagi dan─"

"Pertunangan? Apakah ada yang seperti itu?"

Wu Fan diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya dan, "Baekhyun-ah, aku kemari karena ada yang ingin tuan dan nyonya Byun rundingkan. Masalah pertunangan kita. Dan aku menunggumu yang sepanjang hari berkeliaran tanpa izin apapun."

"Aku tak perlu meminta izin hanya untuk itu."

Wu Fan mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Bisakah kau tak bersikap seperti ini padaku!?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku 'calon tunanganmu'?"

"_Aniyo_! Kenapa kau tak mau menerima pertunangan ini? Kenapa kau sampai berubah total hanya karena─"

"**Karena aku tak mencintaimu, tuan Wu!**" Tukas Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"**Dan semuanya salahmu!**"

Betapa sakitnya ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya. Tapi itu memang benar.

**Baekhyun tak mencintainya**

"Jadi berhentilah memerintahku untuk bersikap lembut padamu, karena **aku membencimu**!" Lanjutnya, membuat Wu Fan membisu.

"Aku memang tak bisa menentang pertunangan ini. Aku tak terlalu kuat untuk bisa menentangnya, karena hanya aku sendiri yang menentangnya."

"Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, **berpura-pura menerimanya**. Jadi, nikmatilah saat-saat aku berpura-pura bersikap lembut padamu."

Dan Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan mereka, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

* * *

.

Seseorang tengah terjaga di tengah kegelapan malam, kesadarannya telah pulih beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ssshh… _appo_ . . ." desisnya, kepalanya masih terasa berat setelah kejadian itu. Ia meremas pelan rambutnya.

Chanyeol –orang itu- menghela nafasnya, "_so_, dia benar-benar tak mau membunuhku?"

Ia memandangi keadaannya. "_Well_, aku tak menyangka tubuh mungilnya bisa memapahku sampai kesini."

Baekhyun memapah tubuh raksasa Chanyeol? Secara logika manusia memang _impossible, but _hapus saja kata 'logika manusia', _Of course_, _It's very possible._

"Aku tak tau apa maksudmu melarangku untuk mati. Mungkinkah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Atau hanya kau merasa iba terhadapku?" gumamnya, Chanyeol mulai memikirkan _probably_ tentang apa yang ada di pikiran gadis manis itu.

_Well_, mungkin itu konyol. Tapi, ia benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran gadis _vampire_ itu.

Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol hanya ingin mati, tapi gadis itu sedikit merubah pikirannya. Sedikit.

_Honestly_, Chanyeol menyukai gadis itu. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang cinta? Entahlah.

Gelapnya tengah malam membuatnya kembali tersadar. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, ia beranjak dari kursi taman sekolahnya yang menjadi ranjang sementaranya. Membawa langkahnya menuju tempat yang tak ingin ia kunjungi, yang tak ingin ia sebut **rumah**.

.

.

* * *

.

.

BRAK!

Sebuah peti kayu berukuran sedang menghantam keras sebuah ranjang raksasa, menambah tegangnya suasana di dalam ruangan itu.

"KAU MENGAMBIL UANGKU UNTUK KEBUTUHANMU YANG TAK PENTING ITU!?"

"MEMANGNYA SEJAK KAPAN KEBUTUHANMU PENTING, BAHKAN KEBUTUHANKU LEBIH PENTING!"

"KAU PERGI KE SALON SEMINGGU SEKALI!? MEMANGNYA APA YANG─"

"KAU BAHKAN PERGI KE BAR SETIAP MALAM DAN MENGENCANI WANITA-WANITA MURAHAN ITU!? KAU BERSELINGKUH, HUH!?"

"APA KAU BILANG? KONYOL SEKALI! KAU BAHKAN YANG DULUAN BERSELINGKUH DIBANDING AKU!"

"AKU TAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

"LANTAS APA-APAAN YANG KEMARIN ITU? KAU─"

Baru saja langkah Chanyeol memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, dan pendengarannya langsung disambut dengan perdebatan konyol yang setiap malam dilakukan orang tuanya.

_Feels so sick_.

Setiap harinya seperti ini? _Hell no_, mati rasanya lebih baik.

Dulu tak seperti ini.

Keluarganya sangat harmonis, sampai suatu kejadian merubah semua. Chanyeol mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang berbeda 6 tahun dengannya, Park Yura. Orang tuanya terlibat hutang dengan seseorang, yang sampai sekarang Chanyeol tak tahu. Hutang itu menumpuk hingga orang tua Chanyeol tak bisa membayarnya.

Suatu hari, orang tuanya bertemu dengan seorang konglomerat yang ingin membeli Yura. Ia menjanjikan bayaran yang sangat mahal untuk Yura. Dengan teganya, orang tua Chayeol menjual kakak tersayangnya.

Hutang sudah lunas. Uang tersisa banyak, mereka pakai untuk membeli keperluan yang tak penting. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol yang berusia 12 tahun tak pernah melihat sosok yang selama ini ia sayangi. Semua sirna.

Ayahnya yang dulunya humoris dan sangat menyayangi keluarga, Ibunya yang lembut dan perhatian, Kakaknya yang ramah dan suka menjahilinya, hilang seketika. Kebahagiaan dan ketentraman yang ia rasakan, tergantikan oleh ketidaknyamanan dan emosi.

Menjadikan Chanyeol yang dulu periang dan ramah berubah menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan misterius. Chanyeol membenci orang tuanya. Semuanya tetap berjalan baik, kecuali keluarganya. Apa ia bisa menikmati hidup jika keluarganya _broken_ seperti ini?

Bahkan perdebatan suami-istri setiap malam, soal perselingkuhan, keuangan, dan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Tentu saja, itu membuatnya muak.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingatnya. "Bisa-bisanya aku mengalami yang seperti ini."

Pemuda jangkung itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan disambut dengan lemparan _slipper_ -yang untungnya- mengenai dinding rumahnya. Ia menatap datar seorang wanita –pelaku pelemparan _slipper_- dengan wajah terhiasi cairan bening yang terus keluar dari kristal kelamnya.

_Lucu sekali, aku tak menyangka Ibuku yang seperti ini_ batin Chanyeol sinis.

"_Chagiya_, kau baru pulang, _eum_? Kenapa malam sekali?" Tanya Ibunya lembut.

_Hey, what the hell is this_? batin Chanyeol skeptis.

Kenapa mendadak Ibunya lembut seperti ini? Biasanya, ia akan bersikap kasar dan tak peduli. Bahkan ia biasanya tak peduli jika Chanyeol tak pulang ke rumah.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Park Bom," tukasnya sinis.

Bom terdiam. Memang Chanyeol tak pernah memanggilnya '_eomma_' lagi sejak kejadian itu.

"_Giant baby_, _mianhaeyo_." Bom melangkah mendekati putra satu-satunya, lalu memeluknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "untuk apa kau minta maaf? Aku sudah terlanjur membenci kalian. Percuma saja."

"_Aniya_. _Jebal_. Maafkan _Eomma_, _nde_?"

Chanyeol mendorong Bom agak kasar, "kalau kau ingin kumaafkan, bisakah kau mengembalikan keluargaku yang dulu? Bisakah kau mengembalikan Yura _noona_?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Bom tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa, _huh_? Sayang sekali itu tak mungkin terjadi. Bahkan kau lupa sudah menjual putrimu sendiri? Hhh, itu menggelikan," tukasnya skeptis.

Sorot mata Bom memancarkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Chagiya_, _Ireona_~ Sudah pagi, _baby_."

Suara yang sangat lembut menghampiri indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, ia temukan paras cantik Ibunya tengah terukir senyuman lembut. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _What a weird dream?_

_Aku pasti tengah bermimpi_ batinnya.

Telapak tangan lembut Bom kini membelai pelan pipi Chanyeol. Sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakannya. _Hey, ini hanya mimpi kan?_

"_Baby_, _Eomma_ sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu."

"_Ige mwoya_!?" protes Chanyeol, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa itu bukanlah khayalan ataupun mimpi, menepis tangan Ibunya.

"Yeol-ah, _Eomma_ ingin minta maaf padamu," pinta Bom.

"Minta maaf? Kau hanya bisa bilang minta maaf setelah apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kalian menghancurkan keluargaku!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil menatap dingin Bom.

Bulir-bulir bening mulai mengalir dari kristal kembar Bom. Bom memeluk buah hatinya.

"_Mianhae, giant baby_. _Eomma_ tahu kalau _eomma_ salah. Izinkan _eomma_ memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah _eomma_ lakukan."

"Bisakah kau kembalikan Yura _noona_? Bisakah?"

"_Aniyo_. _Eomma_ tak bisa lakukan itu. _Eomma_ tahu. Tapi, izinkan _eomma_ mengobati luka di hati _baby_. _Eomma_ akan memperbaikinya sedikit demi sedikit. _Jebalyo_."

"_Shireo_! Aku tak percaya! Bahkan kalian pernah berencana menjualku!? Lebih baik aku mati!"

"_Andwae, chagiya_! Chanyeol adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi _eomma_! Jangan berkata kau ingin mati! _Eomma_ tidak akan menjual _baby_! Tidak akan! _Eomma_ cinta Chanyeol!" Bom terus menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol, ia begitu menyesal.

Dada Chanyeol terlihat naik turun akibat emosi yang memuncak. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali tenang.

Bom masih terisak. "Kalau _baby_ tak mau maafkan _eomma_, itu tidak masalah. _Eomma_ akan tetap memperbaiki kesalahan _eomma_. _Eomma _ingin membuat _baby _bahagia seperti dulu lagi."

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti ini? Pasti ada alasannya."

Bom diam, ia bingung mau membalas apa.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Dimana pria itu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Dimana orang yang pernah jadi ayahku dulu?"

"_Appa_ sedang pergi, _chagi_."

"Kau… Pasti ada masalah lagi dengan pria itu, kan?"

Chanyeol mendorong agak kasar Ibunya, lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar orang tuanya. Lalu membuka pintu dengan kasar. Tak ada seorang pun di dalam sana.

"Kemana pria itu pergi?" tanyanya dingin.

"_Appa _pergi bekerja─"

"Jangan berbohong. Ini hari minggu, pria itu tak pernah keluar rumah sepagi ini. Kemana perginya?"

"_Eomma_ tak ber─"

"DIMANA DIA!?" bentak Chanyeol, membuat air mata Bom makin mengalir deras.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah menangis setiap berdebat dengannya. Tapi tadi malam kau menangis setelah bertengkar dengannya. Aku tau ada yang janggal disini."

Bom menghela nafas sambil terisak. "_Appa _pergi ke rumah barunya, _baby_. Bersama wanita lain."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Dia… Dia menceraikanmu?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Oppa_, mungkinkah aku mencintaimu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap langit pagi yang cerah.

"_Mianhae_, jika _oppa _merasakan tajamnya duriku. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_," lanjutnya sambil tertunduk sedih.

"_Oppa_ tak pantas menyukai makhluk sepertiku."

Perlahan kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak mau _oppa _mencari cara lain untuk bunuh diri," celetuknya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi, aku tak tahu dimana Chanyeol _oppa_ berada." Sekarang terlihat bagaimana makin menggemaskannya gadis _vampire_ itu ketika memajukan bibir mungilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol sampai di depan sebuah _mini mart_ sehabis _jogging_, sesuatu di dalam saku celananya bergetar.

_Jongdae_?

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kita mengerjakan robot kita hari ini?"_

"Hmmm, tentu."

_"Aku hari ini ada kencan dengan Minseok __**noona**__ dan─"_

Pikiran Chanyeol teralihkan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sekitarnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Matanya menelusuri ke segala arah. Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Ia terus memandangi sekitarnya sampai─

_"YEOL-AH!"_

─di seberang sana, Jongdae membuyarkan pikirannya dengan suaranya yang melengking, _as always_.

"_Mwoya_?" tanyanya datar.

_"Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"_

"_Nde_."

_"Apa itu?"_

"Rakitan dasar robot."

_"Selain itu?"_

"Kau mengencani Minseok _noona_ sore ini."

_"Lainnya?"_

"Kita mengerjakannya hari ini."

_"Itu sudah jelas! Lagi?"_

"_Mollayo_."

Di seberang sana, Jongdae benar-benar ingin berlari ke arah Chanyeol sambil membawa kapak. _But, damn, it's impossible._ Justru kepalanya yang akan dipenggal oleh Chanyeol.

_Siapa yang sedang mengawasiku?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongdae berhenti di depan sebuah kediaman minimalis yang disinggahi teman sebangkunya. Ia merasa ragu untuk memasukinya. Dengan konyolnya, ia memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, ia membuka gerbang kecil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa-apaan maksud Chanyeol? 'Cukup masuk ke rumah dan cari kamar di pojok'? Memangnya ia tinggal sendiri? Benar-benar mistik."

Mistik? _What a random thought_, Kim Jongdae.

Ia membuka pelan pintu rumah Chanyeol –yang ternyata tak terkunci-. Ia mematung di ambang pintu, berpikir sejenak.

"Kamar di pojok? Masalahnya, ada dua kamar yang ada di pojok," gumamnya kebingungan.

Ia memilih berjalan ke arah kamar sebelah kanan. "Mungkinkah─"

Dan saat pintu terbuka, muncul sebuah pemandangan yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak seorang wanita dalam balutan _night dress_ dan lapisan masker menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"IGE MWOYAAAA!?" pekik Jongdae _shock _melihat penampilan Bom yang antara seksi –karena pakaian minimnya- dan menakutkan –karena maskernya-.

"NUGUYA!? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMASUKI KAMARKU! DASAR PENGUNTIT!" Bom mengambil sapu yang berada disampingnya dan menodongnya ke arah Jongdae, sedangkan yang ditodong malah mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"_Aniyo, ahjumma_! Saya bukan penguntit! Saya tidak sengaja─"

"Mananya yang tak sengaja!? Kau masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan! Kau bahkan tak mengetuk pintu dulu! Mananya yang bukan penguntit!?"

"_Jeongmal, jeongmal, ahjumma_! Saya berani sumpah! Saya─"

"GEOTJIMAL!" Sergah Bom sambil bersiap-siap menghabisi Jongdae dengan senjatanya.

Jongdae merasakan aura mengerikan Park Bom, ambil langkah seribu menghindari amukan seekor singa betina. Namun, dengan bodohnya, ia berlari-lari mengelilingi rumah.

.

.

"Kemari kau! Dasar BTS!"

Jongdae berhenti berlari, Bom pun ikut berhenti.

Jeda beberapa detik.

Lalu, "BTS itu bukannya BangTan Boys, _ahjumma_?" _Yup_, jiwa _fanboy_ seorang Jongdae keluar.

Hening lagi.

.

.

.

"_Pabboya_! Maksudku, BOCAH TIDAK SENONOH!"

Lagi-lagi. Bom mulai mengejar Jongdae lagi, kali ini dengan properti tambahan –sebuah _frypan _dan pisau.

Jongdae merasa nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

Dasar abstrak.

.

.

.

Jongdae berhenti lagi dan dengan nekatnya berkata, "_ahjumma_, _bbuing-bbuing_~"

Hening . . .

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! Menjijikkan sekali! Bocah tak waras!"

_Poor_ Jongdae. _Fail again_.

Jongdae akhirnya menyerah dan berlari keluar kediaman Chanyeol –yang lebih seperti tempat sial baginya-.

.

.

* * *

.

BRAAKK!

"AAWW! APPO!" Pekik Jongdae setelah menabrak seseorang saat ia berbelok ke gang lain. Malangnya, ia menimpa tubuh itu hingga terjerembab –dengan tidak elitnya-.

Dan saat ia membuka mata . . .

"Minseok _noona_?"

.

.

.

"AAAWW!" Pekiknya ketika sepasang tangan tengah menarik pipinya.

"_Noona_, apa yang─ Chanyeol-ah?" Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hentikan halusinasimu itu dan menyingkirlah dari tubuhku, _pabbo_."

Jongdae buru-buru berdiri. "Ah, _mianhae_. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau," ungkapnya sambil menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik kalau di lihat dari dekat, Yeol."

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_, aku tak tertarik pada _namja_."

Jongdae terhenyak.

"YA! Siapa juga yang tertarik padamu!"

.

.

* * *

.

"Ibumu benar-benar seram. Rasanya hampir saja aku terbunuh. Sekarang aku tau maksud dari 'cukup masuk ke rumah dan cari kamar di pojok'. Tapi sayang, kamarnya salah. Aku malah masuk ke sangkar predator."

"Berlebihan."

"Ya! Memangnya kau tak pernah seperti itu?"

"_Ani_."

"Yang benar saja?"

"Kau hanya sedang sial, Jongdae."

Jongdae berdecak kesal. "Aagh, ini membuatku frustasi. Dan sepertinya aku butuh kamar kecil."

BLAM!

Chanyeol menatap datar pintu kamar mandi yang dimasuki Jongdae. Lalu, ia sadar bahwa sekembalinya dari _jogging_, ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

Ia menanggalkan _sport hoodie_-nya dan melemparnya asal, memperlihatkan betapa seksinya saat ia bertelanjang dada.

Mendadak, ia merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasakan panas di bekas gigitan Baekhyun kemarin.

"Uughh… AARGH! Shit!"

"Nona _vampire_ . . ."

Nyeri itu bertahan selama semenit. Dan saat mereda─

KRIEETT

"Chanyeol-ah, kau kenapa─ Huwwaaa! Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau _topless_ seenaknya?" Seru Jongdae sambil menutup kedua matanya. Benar-benar abstrak.

"Kau menodaiku, Yeol-ah! _My eyes_! _Hell_, aku tak polos lagi! Aku sudah melihat hal-hal tak senonoh di tempat ini!" Pekiknya berlebihan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol?

Hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar. Lain dengan ekspresinya, di benaknya terpikir,

_Byun Baekhyun. Aku harus bertemu dengan gadis itu._

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

.

.

YEONCHAN GILA, YEONCHAN GILA! #korbansnickers

TBC-nya gak banget -_-

Dan gua nistain BTS, gara-gara waktu itu gak bisa tidur gara-gara liat MV We Are Bulletproof #parah

Just a joke lho, jgn sepak YeonChan XD

Itu gak sengaja sih bikin part Bom vs Jongdae, biar Jongdae jadi terbully disini #PLAK

Peace, bang! Saya sayang Jongdae :*

Humornya kurang menggigit, maap, emang gak jago

Karena emang bukan ff comedy sih #PLAK

Dan maaf sad scene-nya kurang ngena. Maaf kalo kecepetan juga.

Semoga next chap bisa lebih bagus.

Review-nya udah kubales lewat PM, dan buat yang nge-favorite dan nge-follow, jeongmal gomawoyo~

Kalo yang silent readers, gak masalah. Makasih udah mau baca, aku seneng banget. :)

Tapi, YeonChan lebih seneng lagi kalo kalian mau review. :D

.

.

Big Thanks for :

Riyui92, KpopersUnyuFujoshi, ViiVii-ken, SHY Fukuru, ylndmnc, PrincePink, ByunnaPark, Sondubu, byunbaekhoney

.

Oh iya, satu lagi! *buru-buru edit* Minal aidin wal faidzin, taqabbalallahu minna wa minkum, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H, mohon maaf lahir batin! Buat semuanya! :D #telatbanget

.

Review juseyo~ :3


	3. Blind Love

Author : Park YeonChan/Nacchan

Rate : T

Main Cast : Park ChanYeol and Byun BaekHyun

Other Cast : Other EXO member, Find it by yourself

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Warning : GenderSwitch, OOC, random, typo(s)

Inspired by : Rose (Lee Hi's song)

.

.

.

YeonChan dateng lagi weee! #dungplak

Makin lama makin ngelantur aja ini cerita, jiah, gitu juga masih lanjut #ngek

Yeonchan bener2 kekurangan ide, otak mampet, ff ngadat, PR numpuk #soksibuk

dan dengan begonya malah tak lanjutin, mungkin tambah ancur ya?

padahal kemarin kan berharap biar chap depan tambah bagus dan panjang

sayangnya Yeonchan emang gak bisa nulis chap terlalu panjang

dan emang pengen ceritanya di buat sesuai judul chap.a

mau gua semedi di jamban sooman berjam-jam juga kaga dapet inspirasi #ngekngok (kapan coba ada jamban merk 'sooman' :v)

Udah ah, buat readers dan siders,

Enjoy this, guys!

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Wu Fan menghela nafas panjang.

"_Mianhae_, Baekhyun-ah. _Oppa_ tak ingin kau terus seperti ini."

Suasana menjadi sunyi kala mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sesosok gadis dengan tatapan dingin dan sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku. Aku memang mencintaimu secara sepihak. Tapi kenapa kau membenciku? Bukankah aku tak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku? Apa karena kau seorang putri dan aku hanya rakyat biasa?"

Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun. Tapi segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Karena keberadaanmu membuatku tak bisa menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar kucintai."

Kalimat itu membuat hati Wu Fan bagai ditusuk ratusan pedang. Sakit, benar-benar sakit.

"Menyingkirlah. Kau tak perlu tau aku mau pergi kemana. Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu di luar masalah pertunangan."

Langkah kecil Baekhyun terhenti saat─

"**Kau menyukai manusia?"**

Kali ini, Baekhyun yang terhenyak. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau . . ." tubuh Baekhyun berbalik ke arah Wu Fan. "Darimana kau tau?"

"Bau darah yang ada di tubuhmu kemarin, bukan darah biasa, bukan?"

Wu Fan mendekati Baekhyun. "Mudah saja melacaknya, karena baunya berbeda. Apalagi ada bekas gigitan di lehernya, untungnya tak tertutupi jaketnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia mati? Atau menjadi _vampire_? Tapi ia dibiarkan hidup tanpa perubahan."

"Lalu aku mengikutinya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun bungkam.

"Dia memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi leher kanannya, lalu menyebut 'nona _vampire_'."

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

"Bukankah itu kemampuan istimewamu, Baekhyun-ah? Membuat korbanmu merasakan sakit luar biasa jika tidak terbunuh dan tidak berubah menjadi _vampire_?"

"Tidak ada _vampire_ lain yang mempunyai kemampuan sepertimu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, Tuan Wu. Lalu ada masalah apa denganmu jika aku menyukai─ ah tidak, mencintai manusia? Bukankah aku punya hak untuk itu?"

Wu Fan mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun agak kasar.

"Dia manusia! Dia makhluk rendahan! Makhluk lemah! Bisa-bisanya kau menyukainya!?"

"_Mianhae_, Tuan Wu. Aku tak pernah menganggap manusia seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, kita, para _vampire_, hidup karena darah mereka."

"Tapi, tetap saja, bagaimana jika rahasia kita terbongkar? Dia─"

"Dia tahu aku seorang _vampire_ bahkan sebelum aku menggigitnya ataupun memberi tahu identitasku sebenarnya."

Wu Fan terperangah. "Lalu, apa dia melarikan diri?"

"_Ani_. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya."

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak tega membunuhnya. Mungkin karena aku baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta."

"Bahkan vampire lebih mementingkan darah daripada cinta."

"_Mianhae_. Aku bukan _vampire_ seperti itu. Lagipula, dia juga bilang kalau dia menyukaiku."

Cengkeraman di bahu Baekhyun mulai melemah. Pemuda itu tak menyangka Baekhyun lebih memilih 'makhluk rendahan' dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau harus mengurusiku? Bukankah kau sudah bilang kau mencintaiku secara sepihak? Kau tak perlu melarangku untuk mencintai siapapun."

"Tapi, Baekhyun-ah. _Oppa_ hanya ingin─"

"Aku tau kau tak hanya mencintaiku. Kau sangat aneh, Tuan Wu. Kau **melarangku untuk mencintai manusia**? Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, yang sampai sekarang **masih mencintai gadis ****_werewolf_**** itu**, yang notabene musuh kaum _vampire_?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Kajja_, kau harus sarapan, _baby_. _Eomma _mau melihat _baby_ tumbuh dengan baik."

Ya, setidaknya hati Chanyeol sedikit luluh dengan usaha Ibunya. Namun, tetap saja sikap dinginnya tak mau hilang. Dan ia belum juga memaafkan Ibunya. Chanyeol menyantap makanannya sambil memperhatikan Ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Kau meminta maaf padaku setelah kau bercerai dengan pria itu?"

Aktivitas Bom terhenti ketika buah hatinya berujar.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu? Kau tau, kau terlambat."

Bom berbalik, menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Eomma_ tau kalau Yeol marah. _Eomma_ tau kalau Yeol kecewa pada _eomma_, karena tidak bisa menjadi Ibu yang _baby_ harapkan. Tapi . . . tidak bolehkah _eomma _memulai dari awal lagi? _Eomma_ ingin jadi Ibu yang baik bagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar Ibunya. Di tengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba saja─

"AAARRGHH!"

Bom terkejut dan panik. Ia menghampiri putranya yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mecengkeram leher kanannya.

"Wae, Yeol-ah?"

"AGH . . . Kau . . . tak perlu . . . mencemaskanku. _Gwaenchanayo_ . . . ."

_Aku harus bertemu dengan gadis itu _batin Chanyeol.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya sambil masih memegangi lehernya.

"_Baby_, katakan pada _eomma_, apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya sambil berucap, "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pergi sebentar. Jangan ikuti aku."

Bom tercengang melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia tak berani bertanya macam-macam. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nyeri yang ia rasakan telah sirna sejak tadi. Ia sekarang berada jauh dari lapangan tempat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin saja otaknya sedang tak berfungsi sampai membuat dirinya bejalan tak tentu arah. Mengakibatkan ia tersesat dalam hutan.

Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Baekhyun. Di satu sisi, rasa sakit yang dialaminya membuatnya ingin mati lebih cepat, tapi di sisi lain, ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

Mungkin saja ini pengaruh karena larangan Baekhyun untuk bunuh diri sehingga membuatnya sedikit berubah pikiran.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia bunuh diri dengan memakan detergen Ibunya, memutus urat nadinya sendiri dengan pisau, atau menyuruh Jongdae memenggal kepalanya. _Okay_, ide ketiga adalah harapan Jongdae, mungkin.

Tapi, _damn_, sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Oh, kenapa mau mati rasanya rumit sekali?

SRAK!

Suara semak-semak membuatnya terkejut. _Nuguya?_

Chanyeol mematung di tengah-tengah hutan lebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SRAK! SRAK!

"Uwooo!"

BRUK!

Tuing

Ada sesuatu melompat ke arahnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

_Kelinci rupanya._

Seekor kelinci hitam tengah duduk manis di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Kelinci itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Ia ingat waktu Baekhyun duduk manis di pangkuannya seperti kelinci itu. Ia juga ingat bagaimana bibir mungil Baekhyun mengerucut, dan juga saat gadis itu menyapa dirinya dengan suara yang manja.

Menurutnya, fisiknya yang mungil dan tingkahnya sama menggemaskannya dengan kelinci.

SRAK!

Sedang asyik dengan pikirannya, sesuatu tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

Saat ia menoleh─

"_?_?"

Seekor serigala sedang berada di belakangnya.

Bukannya berlari, justru Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar tanpa merasa takut.

Dan anehnya, bukannya menyerang, serigala itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

". . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

"?"

". . . . . . . ."

Serigala itu kemudian berlari menghindari Chanyeol dan menghilang di balik semak belukar yang rimbun.

_Aku yakin yang tadi bukan serigala._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Manusia itu harus kumusnahkan_

Chanyeol terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari matahari sudah tepat di atas kepalanya, mungkin saja ia benar-benar dibuat gila karena Baekhyun.

GSRAK!

_Sekarang apa lagi?_

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apapun.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JDAK!

"AAGH!"

Tubuhnya terlempar dan menghantam pohon secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya yang terhantam pohon terlebih dulu, tubuhnya terduduk lemas.

_Apa lagi ini?_

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan dan─

"Bagaimana? Sakit?"

Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Sshh . . . Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau kira aku bola sepak?" sindir Chanyeol sambil masih merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ck, sudah seperti itu masih saja berlagak, huh?"

"Kau bilang aku berlagak? Kenyataannya pertanyaanmu memang sangat bodoh."

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku mematahkan tulang-tulangmu."

"Silahkan saja. Aku juga sedang bosan hidup, tuan _vampire._"

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. "Kau . . ."

"Karena kau punya kekuatan yang luar biasa, kulitmu pucat, dan suhu tubuhmu yang rendah saat menyentuh kulitku. Kau pikir yang seperti itu ciri-ciri manusia?"

"Entah kenapa mengobrol denganmu rasanya konyol sekali," sindir Wu Fan –pemuda itu-

"Dan entah kenapa makhluk berdarah dingin yang kutemui belakangan ini tidak membuatku ketakutan sama sekali," sindir Chanyeol balik.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam beberapa menit sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka buka suara.

"Kau benar-benar sombong. Dasar makhluk rendahan."

"Sayang sekali, makhluk rendahan yang kau sebut mempunyai darah yang paling kalian sukai."

"Hhh, kau membuatku ingin segera membunuhmu."

"Kau membuatku bosan karena tingkah konyolmu. Kalau mau membunuhku, bunuh saja, tidak perlu bertele-tele."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Wu Fan bersiap-siap menyerang Chanyeol, ia sudah tidak sabar memulai pestanya. Wu Fan yang sudah siap menyantap mangsanya tiba-tiba─

BRAK!

─tubuhnya terpelanting dengan sangat keras.

"_Shit_! Siapa yang─ Baekhyun-ah . . ."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Baekhyun. _Sudah kuduga mereka saling kenal_

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan ikut campur dengan apa yang kulakukan. Sekali kau menyentuh Chanyeol _oppa_ lagi, habis sudah nyawamu."

Cuaca yang mendung dan hutan yang gelap membuat kedua pasang kristal hazel Baekhyun bersinar terang. Chanyeol menatap datar pemadangan di depannya.

_Sekarang apa lagi yang akan terjadi?_ batin Chanyeol

"Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan makhluk sepertinya, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Memangnya makhluk seperti apa Chanyeol _oppa_? Bahkan ia tak pernah mengusik kehidupan kaum kita."

"Aku tidak akan setuju jika kau mencintai manusia!"

"Kenapa kau masih memaksaku untuk mencintaimu? Sudah kubilang, nikmatilah saat-saat aku berpura-pura bersikap baik padamu."

"Tapi, Baekhyun-ah─"

"Keberadaanmu membuatku tidak bisa menikah dengan pemuda yang kucintai." Jeda sejenak. "Kau bahkan mencintai musuh bebuyutan kaum kita. **Mana yang lebih parah? ****_Vampire_**** mencintai manusia atau ****_vampire_**** mencintai ****_werewolf_****?**"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu membuat Wu Fan bungkam.

"Dengar, **cinta itu terkadang buta**. Tidak semua di dunia ini berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Kau pun tak menyangka kau mencintai gadis _werewolf_ itu, bukan? Silahkan saja kau mau mencintainya, aku tak pernah menganggap itu sesuatu yang buruk. **Sesuatu yang dipaksakan tak akan membuatnya jadi lebih baik**."

"Kau bilang _vampire_ lebih terobsesi darah daripada cinta? Sayangnya kau melakukan yang sebaliknya. Apa makhluk seperti kita tak berhak punya cinta, meskipun kita ditakdirkan mati rasa sekalipun?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran dua makhluk berdarah dingin di depannya, hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah! Tutup mulutmu, aku akan memusnahkannya!"

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, kau yang akan musnah terlebih dulu."

Wu Fan terperangah. "Aa . . . apa maksud . . .mu?"

"Aku tidak segan untuk membunuh seseorang orang yang mencampuri urusanku, meskipun bukan musuh sekalipun. Kau yang seharusnya tutup mulut."

"Aku─"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang nona itu katakan? _Just shut the fuck up_." Akhirnya, Chanyeol buka suara.

"Kau yang diam! Kau tak usah ikut campur, manusia!"

"Kau benar-benar tak mendengarnya? Nona itu bilang, kau yang tidak perlu mencampuri urusannya."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kami, huh!?"

"Kau yang tidak tahu tentang nona mungil itu. Kau masih saja memaksanya mencintaimu."

Wu Fan geram dengan sikap blak-blakan Chanyeol. Benar-benar─

BRAK!

.

.

.

.

"AAARRGGH! _Damn_!"

Tubuh Wu Fan terbanting untung kedua kalinya. Tapi, kali ini bukan Baekhyun pelakunya.

_Serigala yang tadi?_

Seekor serigala abu-abu yang telah menabrak Wu Fan.

_Werewolf? Di area ini lagi?_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan fisik serigala itu. _Werewolf betina?_ _Tunggu dulu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya_

"Grrrhh . . ."

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di area kami!?"

Sementara Wu Fan dan _werewolf _itu saling menatap sengit─

"_Kajja, oppaya_!" Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan besar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nona _vampire_, kau ekstrim sekali," ucap Chanyeol, pasalnya mereka sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon pinus setinggi 30 meter. Jangan bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa membawa Chanyeol ke atas sana.

"Tenang saja, _oppa_~ Aku akan melindungimu~" Ujarnya dengan nada manja sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau…ada masalah apa dengan pria _pabbo_ itu?" Tanya Chanyeol asal.

"Ppfft… _oppaya_, kau blak-blakan sekali." Baekhyun terkikik geli. Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya. Datar, seperti biasa.

Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun hari ini. Ia tak memakai gaun seperti biasanya. Ia hanya memakai _black_ _hotpants_ yang mengekspos kaki jenjang dan paha mulus gadis itu. Serta _halter top_ berwarna _crimson_ yang memperlihatkan bahu dan seluruh lengan mulusnya.

Terlihat begitu indah dan _sexy_.

_Sepertinya gadis ini suka sekali warna hitam dan merah darah_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lembut, "Dia calon tunanganku."

"Dulu dia adalah sahabat sekaligus _oppa_ yang kusayangi. Tapi, sekarang berubah menjadi orang yag kubenci."

"Kedekatanku dengannya membuat orang tuaku memutuskan menjodohkanku dengannya."

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Yeol _oppa_. Aku haya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, _just that._ Dan aku tak menyangka dia mencintaiku. Dia bilang dia mau mencintaiku secara sepihak, tapi sama sekali tak terlihat seperti itu. Dia memaksaku untuk mencintainya."

"Aku terpaksa menerima pertunangan ini. Karena aku tau, aku tak bisa melawan orang tuaku. _So_, aku hanya berpura-pura bersikap baik di depan orang tuaku. Di luar itu? _Hell no_. Aku mau mencari kebebasanku sendiri."

Chanyeol menyimak cerita Baekhyun sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Atau hanya karena kau akan mati secepatnya lalu berkata seperti itu?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku memang menyukaimu. Eumm, mungkin bisa dibilang 'aku jatuh cinta padamu'."

Semilir angin meniup surai Baekhyun lembut, menambah keindahan gadis itu.

"_Oppa_ masih memintaku untuk membunuhmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Chanyeol menatap intens sepasang bola mata di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tetap tak mau membunuhmu."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, seperti apa yang kau katakan pada pria itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gerakan imut.

"_Nde, oppa_~ Mungkin aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, karena….kau membuat jantungku yang seharusnya tak berdetak, tiba-tiba saja aktif kembali."

"Berapa umurmu? 150 tahun, nona?"

"YA! _Oppa_! Aku tak setua itu! Sudah kubilang aku ini _vampire_ baru. Umurku masih 15 tahun, _oppaya_." Muka Baekhyun langsung kusut dibuatnya.

"_Jinjja?_ Kupikir kau sudah berumur ratusan tahun, tapi dengan percaya dirinya memanggilku 'oppa'."

"YA! Seenaknya saja! Aku tak mungkin memanggilmu 'oppa' kalau memang umurku ratusan tahun. Aku tahu umurmu 19 tahun, makanya memanggilmu 'oppa'."

"Rupanya kau masih anak-anak, tapi sudah berani berkata 'cinta', nona."

"Iisshh! _Oppa_ menyebalkan sekali!" Bibir mungil Baekhyun makin mengerucut seiring sindiran asal Chanyeol menjadi.

Melihat itu, dengan sigap, tangan kanan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan─

CHU~

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika dengan spontan Chanyeol mengecup dan melumat lembut bibir kenyalnya. Pemuda itu menekan leher Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Rasanya . . . benar-benar memabukkan. Membuat Chanyeol makin gila dibuatnya.

Dua insan yang sedang menikmati lumatan-lumatan lembut dari kedua benda kenyal itu, sampai-sampai lupa mereka sedang berada dimana. Ciuman itu bertahan hingga 3 menit sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Jangan bertingkah imut kalau tidak mau hal yang barusan terjadi lagi, nona _vampire_."

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu seketika. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya seperti tadi.

"Op…_oppa_… kenapa kau masih memanggilku 'nona vampire'?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku punya nama, _oppa_! Atau jangan-jangan _oppa_ lupa namaku?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dan─

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan nama gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta, Byun Baekhyun."

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun pertama kali melihat Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum lembut dan tulus.

.

.

.

**_My love is like a red rose_**

**_It may be beautiful now_**

**_But my sharp thorns will hurt you_**

**_My love is like a red rose_**

**_Yes, I may be fragrant_**

**_But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_**

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

* * *

.

.

Yak! Random oh random, gak usah di kasi tahu, Yeonchan tau kok #pundung

Coba tebak siapa si gadis werewolf? pasti tau dong :3

**Big thanks for all of my readers, reviewers, followers and this story lovers**

Maaf banget gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, Yeonchan udah ngantuk banget

Sampai jumpa di chap depan!

.

.

Review juseyo~ :3


End file.
